Balloons for You
by SPRGMR27
Summary: Based off of MandoPony's song "Balloons." See how the final crying child is appeased in this little one-shot.


**I've had this idea ever since I heard the song 'Balloons' by MandoPony. So with that, I decided to write a fanfiction about it. It may not be the best thing, but I tried my best, so I hope you enjoy this.**

**Balloons**

A ghost wear a hoodie was walking through a ruined party room. The figure was obscured, but judging the size of the figure, it was safe to assume that it was a child, young indeed. Even with the hoodie on itself, it was slowly walking holding a mask in its hands. On a closer look, it was a bear-like mask, but with a faded gold color. Tears fell onto the mask before the figure looked up.

"_So many years_

_So many dark memories"_

Everything changed to a happy birthday party with children running about the celebration. The figure looked as children were running its way, but when it passed through the crying child, it choked on tears before falling on their knees. Looking up, the figure now saw a bloody scene and dead children bodies resting around. Shaking their head, the vision faded away as a tune played in the shadows of the horror attraction. Eyes gazed at the clock, showing the time as 12 A.M.

"_So many fears_

_We've now put to ease"_

As the figure walked outside the ruined party room, looking down the horror and bleak hallway another child-like figure appeared, cloaked in black wearing a puppet's mask. The crying child blinked at the sight of the male child before a hand was extended to the child. However, the child instead gripped the mask stained with years of dust, tears and even memories left long ago.

"_Pain makes you do_

_Things you never knew you could do"_

Following the masked child, the child passed through the hallway as it switched between a happy, innocent lifetime to the horror and prison it was to the child. Nothing echoed in the hallway as they noticed a light flickering in a crayon drawing of a door saying 'Happiest Day.' The masked child giggled before vanishing into the drawing. The crying child walked to the drawing and touching the drawing, the knob became a real one and when the child opened it, a light melody poured out as a simply party set up was inside the crayon drawing. It was hastily drawn, but the effort was seen as the child entered and started to walk to the table at the other end of the hallway.

"_Is this all real?_

_Or just déjà-vu...?"_

Reaching the table, the seats were empty but each one had a balloon over the seats. The crying child chose the one farthest from the door, sitting down on it as the melody soothing the broken soul.

"_But now the party's over_

_Now the guests are gone_

_It's already past our bedtime_

_It's already almost dawn"_

Opening their eyes, the child was met with five other children, smiling with the masked puppet child in the middle. Each one held a mask of sorts, responding to the animatronics: a brown bear, a purple bunny, a yellow chicken, and a red fox. The child blinked at how happy the others were despite what had happened to them all. Just then they each pointed to the balloons above them.

"_Just like balloons_

_We soar on our own_

_Finally free_

_From the pain of our home_

_And just like balloons_

_That no one will hold_

_Free from the truth_

_That no one will know"_

The scene around them changed into a party they never celebrated before, each one smiling and laughing together. All of them were there except for the one with the puppet mask. Everything was perfect and even the crying child cracked a smile.

"_Just little children_

_Not at all strange"_

Everything flickered back to a dark time. A guy was cloaked in a suit… purple was the color they now feared in their stiff, metal prison. The child trembled in that memory. Forced into a cold suit that would never move; frozen in… that dieing position while the others still had their change to take revenge in the suits. It made tears form in the child's eyes seeing it all again.

"_Until the lights went out_

_And everything changed"_

All the adult around them turned into face-less purple people as the crying child just sat and watch as time when on. The other children's emotions were hidden as they gazed at their masks.

"_Alone and afraid_

_For oh so long_

_Wondering what did we do wrong?"_

The children followed the golden suit into the back… and then darkness.

"_'Cause now the party's over_

_And everyone is red_

_I feel sick to my stomach_

_Or am I sick in the head?"_

The puppet child had now held a birthday cake in their hands; the smell bringing all the children out of the nightmare. All of them blinked as the cake was placed onto the grey table and pushed towards the last crying child. The crying child blinked in confusion at the cake, before the other looked and smiled.

"_Just like balloons_

_We soar on our own_

_Finally free_

_From the pain of our home_

_And just like balloons_

_That no one will hold_

_Free from the truth_

_That no one will know"_

The crying child saw the others put on their masks and grabbed their balloons. The child looked left and right in confusion before the puppet child grabbed their balloon and walked over to the crying child with everybody else. When the puppet child got over to the cry child side, leaning up and whispering into their ear.

"_All of the pain_

_Far in the past, yet_

_Echoes of screams_

_Forever will last."_

Finally, the crying child lifted up their face, revealing a smile as tears still came down their face. Grabbing the balloon on their seat, they jumped down with the others as the mask in their free hand soon came over their face. The others looked up to their balloons into a small growing light in the ceiling. As the tune continued, they nodded before letting the balloons free as they faded away, leaving every mask fall to the floor slowly.

"_Just like balloons_

_We soar on our own_

_Finally free_

_From the pain of our home_

_And just like balloons_

_That no one will hold_

_Free from the truth_

_That no one knows"_

Nobody would know their pain fully, but they were freed and now… they will finally rest in peace.


End file.
